narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Release: Demon Dragon Demolition
|image=Fire Release- Demon Dragon Demolition.png |kanji=火遁・魔竜取り壊し |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Katon: Maryuu Torikowashi |literal english=Fire Release: Demon Dragon Demolition |english tv=Fire Style: Demon Dragon Demolition |viz manga=Fire Style: Demon Dragon Demolition |game names=Fire Style: Demon Dragon Demolition |other names=Demonic Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation |parent jutsu=Fire Release: Demon Flame Eruption |related jutsu=Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Fire Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kazuya Herikaru |hand signs=Dragon |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Fire Release: Demon Dragon Demolition is an enhanced form of Fire Release: Demon Flame Eruption and was created to mirror Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, which is why it is also called Demonic Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Much like the technique it was modeled after this technique allows the user to completely envelop the area in front of them with destructive flames. Description When using the technique the user will form the dragon hand seal and inhale deeply to gather a large mass of dark chakra in their lungs. The dark chakra is superheated to turn into fire dark chakra which is turned into a large mass of black colored flames. From here the user continuously pumps dark chakra particles into the fire to increase its temperature and destructive power. Soon there the flames are rich with dark chakra particles and there is so much dark chakra particles that the flames gain an Evil Intent of their own as if they are alive. If the user is a demon they can use their Malefic Corruption ability to make the flames even stronger and more malevolent. When the flames are fully prepped the user will expel it in a massive wall of black colored flames that covers an expansive range. The flames are so massive that it becomes nearly impossible to avoid or contain them. Due to the nature of the fire that was created from dark chakra the technique is even harder to avoid then Great Fire Annihilation. It takes the combined efforts of many Water Release users to put the flames much more then Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and the flames are hot enough to cause all of the water of the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique to evaporate. The evil intent that the fire is radiating is powerful enough to occasionally paralyze some opponents with fear to make them completely defenseless against the flames so even if there is enough Water Release users around some of them may not even be able to help. As if that wasn't enough the flames exert dark chakra particles into the air. These particles are too small to be seen and hang in the air for quite some time. If they are breathed in they will suffer from the usual symptoms of coming into contact with dark chakra, but a more severe because the dark chakra would be in their body. The addition of releasing dark chakra particles in the air means that to fully protect oneself from this technique not only must they have many Water Release users at hand, but many Medical-nin as well to try to rid their allies of the dark chakra. In most cases though, if the flames themselves doesn't kill the opponent the dark chakra might if one isn't careful. Trivia Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fire Release Techniques